


Sweaters and Fluff

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff, this ship kills me, was a secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that Dipper Pines had prepared to go wrong on his date, somehow rain wasn’t on his list. Traffic? Sure. Snooping siblings? Of course. Water falling from deep grey clouds? No way. A few days prior, Dipper finally got the courage to ask out his best friend and crush on a date. In hopes to have the perfect date with Wirt Flint, the male had come up with a solution to every problem he could think of. Amazingly enough a natural occurrence such as rain was not one of the ‘problems’ he thought of, yet what to do on the chance of a Gremloblin had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a secret santa gift for tumblr user harmonycd.
> 
> Honestly I have no idea what they think of it, as they didn't even like it? But you know what, I'm still quite proud of it. So I thought why not post it? 
> 
> I have been having very bad writers block lately, BUT, I'm trying to come back from that.

Of all the things that Dipper Pines had prepared to go wrong on his date, somehow rain wasn’t on his list. Traffic? Sure. Snooping siblings? Of course. Water falling from deep grey clouds? No way. A few days prior, Dipper finally got the courage to ask out his best friend and crush on a date. In hopes to have the perfect date with Wirt Flint, the male had come up with a solution to every problem he could think of. Amazingly enough a natural occurrence such as rain was not one of the ‘problems’ he thought of, yet what to do on the chance of a Gremloblin had been. 

Wirt and Dipper stood under the cover of a bus stop, both completely drenched from head to toe. “So, uh, what now? I - I don't think this is the correct weather for a picnic” Wirt rambled, shaking his hair with his hand.  
“Yeah. Agreed. Um…” Dipper looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where they were and what they could do. When he finally found a street sign with a name on it, it was like a light flickered in his brain. “Oh, Mabel lives like, five or so minutes from here, sure she won’t mind us dropping in” Dipper looked back out to where the rain was hitting the ground with force. “Uh, till the weather seems, safer, you know?”  
“Yeah. Good plan, let’s follow your plan.”

What should have been a five minute walk, became a fifteen minute walk due to heavy rain and strong winds. When the two arrived at the door of Dipper’s twins house, they were both shivering uncontrollably. Quickly, Dipper knocked on the door; only to get no reply.  
“So she isn’t home? Maybe we should just, I don’t know, hang out some other day?” Wirt said, defeat lacing his voice.  
“No, no!” Dipper said quickly. “I mean, uh, Mabel is probably just out, but -” Dipper cut himself off and started to feel around on the wall next to the door until he touched a slight bump. Without a second thought, Dipper placed his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a small magnet. Upon putting the magnet against the slight bump on the wall, a small click was heard and Dipper was grabbing at the wallpaper and pulled.  
“What are you doing?” Wirt asked, alarmed, until he saw the key shaped object in Dipper’s hands, colour matching that of the wall papers. “You Pines, I swear” Wirt said, shaking his head slightly as Dipper used the key almost triumphantly.

The first thing Dipper did upon entering his sister’s house was send her a message to inform her of their presents, the second thing was a raid of the laundry closet for towels. He passed one to Wirt, who just blushed and thanked him. “Don’t thank me yet, I’m still to find us dry clothes, who knows what horror show we might have to wear.” Dipper half joked. The young male patted himself down with a towel and left it over his head as he looked at the three bedroom doors down the hall. The closest was Wendy’s; and while her clothes were most preferable in style, he doubted any of them would actually fit. He may have gotten taller, but the redhead was still a lot taller then him, and Wirt. Pacifica’s room sat across from Wendy. Dipper didn’t even consider her’s as an option, no matter how good he thought Wirt would look in purple. Which only left the room at the end of the hall; Mabel’s.

Dipper came back from raiding his sisters room shortly, with a pile of dry clothes in tow. He gave half of the pile to his best-friend? Boyfriend? Uh, date, anyway, and directed the shivering male to the bathroom - in hopes that a warm shower would stop the violent shaking his date was doing. As Wirt made his way to the bathroom, Dipper plugged in the little heater that sat in the corner of the room and turned it on. His phone went off to notify him that his sister had replied.  
-Mabel  
‘All good Dipping-Sauce. This storm is a freak, lucky you aren’t out there now, Wirt would have blown away - get it, because he is so skinny? Haha. I’m so funny! - Anyway! Make yourself at home - not that you will have trouble with that - and be safe. Paz and I will be home tomorrow morning hopefully.You both better we there when we get home! I’m stuck with the Northwest’s at the moment -send help-, and Wendy is visiting her dad for the week, so it’s just you two! Don’t make a mess ;) xx’  
Dipper smiled at his sister's message as a slight blush creeped across his face. He was grateful to have her, but was so incredibly happy he was the only one that read that message. As Dipper sent a reply to inform his sister of the clothes pinch that took place, and that she better keep safe too, he heard the bathroom door open. 

“Warmer?” Dipper said, finally looking up from his phone, only to stop and stare at Wirt.  
“I-uh-it, yeah” Wirt staggered out, more flustered under Dippers stare. He started to tug at the pink fabric around his neck. “Are you sure it’s ok for us to borrow your sisters stuff?” he continued, still tugging at the sleeve. Dipper came back to his sense in time to answer.  
“Yeah, yeah! She- she has like, millions of them. The one you are wearing, she doesn't use anyway - and they are warm, like really warm, so it was an obvious choice.” Wirt nodded in reply, slowly moving to sit on the couch, and Dipper found himself staring again. Wirt was fidgeting with a stray piece of sticking around one of the many designs on the sweater. Little blue pine-trees littered around the pink fabric. The sweater his date was currently wearing was actually part of a two set; Dipper had the matching one back at his house. It was the same fabric in the same blue as the pine-trees, but with pink shooting stars littering on it. When he and Mabel wore the matching sweaters, Dipper feel pride in knowing his sister was still happy to admit that he was her brother, that after all the years, the two never grew apart; but it was a different feeling when seeing the little pine-trees covering Wirt. It made his heart beat and his stomach flutter.  
“Uh. Dipper?” Wirt spoke up, breaking Dippers concentration again. “Are you going to shower? You know, not - not that you need too, just, you are shivering still - and I just, yeah” Wirt rambled, getting cut off when Dipper looked down to his own chest.  
“Right” he said at the realisation that we are still wearing the wet clothes. 

Dipper peeled the still drenched clothes off, and turned the shower on; Slowly putting his body under the pouring water, allowing himself time to adjust to the temperature. As the water hit his head, warmth soaking into his skin, he couldn’t help but review his date so far. Sure, a freak storm had appeared out of nowhere and ruined his awesome picnic idea, but now they were at Mabel’s, and they were alone. He could made a early dinner for them, and they could sit in front of the heater afterward, Wirt would recite some poetry, and Dipper could talk about some of his adventures. Just the thought of spending some alone time with Wirt made his stomach flutter again; plus, seeing Wirt in the slightly baggy sweater with what could be considered his ‘mark’ on it made it all worth it. As Dipper started cleaning himself with the soap, he couldn’t stop himself from humming. Humming every song that came to mind; every song having one thing in common. Wirt. Each song that came to mind made the brunette thing of the slightly taller male. 

After shutting the water off, Dipper continued humming to himself, as he dried his body and got dressed into his sister’s clothes. He was grateful that he and Mabel managed to keep the same build as each other over the years, making situations where either of the two had to borrow clothes so much easier. Dipper had grabbed a dry pair of socks, some comfy track suit pants, and a royal blue sweater that was littered with pastel purple stars. Dipper admired the sweater for a little bit, his sister truly was talented when it came to craft stuff. With a quick shake through the hair with the towel, Dipper left the bathroom; grabbing the two used towels, his clothes and Wirt’s and placing them in the washing machine. 

“Yeah- no, Greg! No - it’s not, I don’t - just, just stay home. It’s not safe. Ok. Yes” Dipper walked out from the laundry, back into the lounge room to see Wirt on the phone, looking flustered. Wirt looked up at the sound of footprints, and started blushing more when he saw Dipper. “I- I have to go. No I’m not - Greg, no. Ok, bye. Yes, love you too. Bye” Wirt hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table as Dipper sat down next to him. “Sorry, I just, I had to check in on Greg” Wirt said, as if trying to explain. Dipper just nodded.  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to explain to me, I have a sibling myself.” Wirt still seemed unsure until Dipper leaned over and pressed his lips to Wirt's bright red cheeks. “I - uh, I hope that was ok - I also hope that the fact I’ve been calling you my - my boyfriend to like, Mabel and that is ok” Dipper’s brown eyes stared straight into the shocked green ones. Dipper started to feel uneasy as Wirt processed his rambling.  
“I- uh, yeah, no that’s - that’s fine. Great even” Wirt finally replied, a smile replacing the shock. Dipper couldn’t help but smile back.  
“So. Dinner?”

“Dipper, we are home!”Mabel said as she opened the door, only to stop and quickly grab out her phone.  
“What are you doi-” Pacifica started, only to get shushed by the brunette. Quickly the female crept into the lounge room and captured the moment in front of her. Her brother has his head leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder, who’s arm was wrapped around the shorter male, both were leaning against the couch, in front of the heater, and both sporting one of her sweaters.  
“Well, that’s going on facebook” Mabel giggled quietly. “Ok Paz, your turn” Mabel said before heading to her room to drop off her keys.  
“Oi nerds! Wake up!”


End file.
